Solve for $k$, $ \dfrac{4k + 2}{3k - 9} = 10$
Multiply both sides of the equation by $3k - 9$ $ 4k + 2 = 10(3k - 9) $ $4k + 2 = 30k - 90$ $2 = 26k - 90$ $92 = 26k$ $26k = 92$ $k = \dfrac{92}{26}$ Simplify. $k = \dfrac{46}{13}$